not where we're supposed to be
by Kate A. Cooper
Summary: A história centra-se em 4 personagens essenciais - três tributos e um patrocinador. Se Lennart Braun tem coragem para matar, Sebastian usa-se da inteligência para prevalecer e Nathaniel baseia as alianças na sua própria generosidade. Quanto a Hayden, o seu trabalho é simples: ajudar quantos puder e ver os outros morrer. 24 tributos, um vencedor...que comecem os Jogos da Fome!
1. A Ceifa

Podiam sentir-se pequenas partículas de electricidade estática pelo ar, no entanto, este fenómeno nada tinha a ver com física ou mesmo clima, ocorrendo em cada um dos doze distritos de igual forma. Havia silêncio, um silêncio que ninguém precisava de tentar explicar ou fazer esforço para compreender; havia silêncio porque, nesse dia, dois jovens de cada um dos distritos eram escolhidos para a morte.

Opondo-se a todas as ornamentações dignas de uma grande festividade, encontravam-se caras tolhidas pelo medo de perder um filho para a arena, o medo de ser escolhido, o medo de não ser suficientemente forte para sobreviver. Contudo, havia um contraste significativo entre os distritos mais ricos e os mais pobres: nos primeiros, denotava-se a ferocidade no rosto de crianças criadas para matar que se ofereciam elas mesmas para tributos, nos segundos, a maioria dos jovens tinha o nome tanta vez repetido por conta do tesserae que a apatia começava a entranhar-se-lhes no sistema, uma vez que as probabilidades estavam sempre e definitivamente contra eles.

Eram movidos em filas, em ranques que iam dos doze aos dezoito anos, todos possíveis vítimas daquele dia amaldiçoado ao qual chamavam de Ceifa. Vestidos nas suas melhores roupas, o coração apertadinho algures dentro do peito, muitos demasiado novos com as bochechas de bebé malogradamente nutridas. Estavam todos sujeitos e limitados pelos Hunger Games - mesmo que não fosse o nome deles a sair da grande taça de vidro, seria o nome de um familiar, um amigo, um conhecido, alguém que vivia sobre o mesmo solo que eles. Era duro, mas não havia como escapar e qualquer acto de rebelião poderia acabar em tragédia - o distrito 13 e o vídeo que rodava no ecrã recordavam-nos disso.

Distrito 2, o distrito da pedra. Uma pessoa designada pelo Capitol mergulha os dedos na taça e tira um papel, no qual estará escrito o nome de um dos rapazes locais. É agora, a sorte está lançada e só falta anunciar-se o escolhido em voz alta. Os tributos são geralmente fortes, bem preparados, alguns voluntários, outros não voluntários, mas igualmente letais. E então, a voz masculina soa ampliada pelo microfone.

-_** Lennart Braun**_.

Um arrepio percorre todo o corpo coberto de cicatrizes do rapaz anunciado. Lennart pisca os olhos duas vezes, assenta do choque e move-se corajosamente na direcção do palco que o espera. O seu rosto frio comporta uma expressão ameaçadora e as marcas espalhadas pela pele fazem crer que ele já está na arena, no entanto, são feridas há muito tempo cauterizadas. Ouve o nome da rapariga que o acompanhará, mas mantém o olhar preso no que se lhe afronta, demonstrando estar alheio a tudo e sem medo visível. A moça tem treze anos, é bem mais baixa que Leo, mas espelha uma imagem de confiança e arrogância. A multidão aplaude, segundo as ordens, e o homem que lhes ditou o futuro elogia-os como candidatos de força.

Lennart não sente nada, escuta as palmas ecoarem abafadamente na sua cabeça e fita os rostos com os olhos vazios como se estivesse já sem vida. Tecnicamente, sentia-se morto há muito tempo.

Distrito 3, o distrito da tecnologia. Enfileirados, estão filhos de engenheiros, pessoas que se habituaram desde cedo a lidar com electricidade e afins, um distrito especializado em computadores, televisões...a ironia era produzirem aparelhos que, mais tarde, poderiam ser os transmissores das suas mortes para o olho público. Aqui, a anunciadora é uma mulher com o cabelo quase até ao umbigo, pintado da cor das algas, assemelhando-se incrivelmente a um peixe, ainda que aquele não seja o distrito da pesca. Mergulha o dedinho débil na taça e esboça um sorriso como se estivesse a tirar à sorte o nome do próximo candidato a um prémio e não a uma possível viagem só de ida.

- **_Sebastian Blackwood!_**

Sebastian estremece e não tem tempo de disfarçar o choque patente na sua cara de feições agudas. Mira desnorteadamente os adolescentes e crianças a seu lado, sem compreender inteiramente o que acaba de acontecer e, então, em poucos segundos, recupera o porte hirto e segue para o sítio onde é esperado.

Os olhos cristalinos rolam de umas caras para as outras, pois Blackwood não está inteiramente ciente do que acaba de acontecer. Tem, porém, que se recompor ou será considerado um caso perdido desde a primeira vez que as câmaras põe as lentes em si. Não, ele não vai sair derrotado no primeiro encontro com as objectivas, vai fingir um ar confiante, sabendo no seu íntimo que não tem nem a força, nem a agilidade necessárias para sair da arena com vida. Pelo menos, tem a inteligência e sabe que vai tentar manter-se vivo o maior tempo possível.

Permite-se a um ligeiro sorriso e um aceno para a multidão. Tomá-lo-ão por corajoso e confiante que é a imagem estratégica que ele deverá mostrar. Não estava à espera de ser chamado, o seu nome estava na taça apenas as vezes necessárias, uma vez que ele nunca se inscrevera para o tesserae. Parecia tudo tão improvável que nem as capacidade racionais de Sebastian assimilavam o sucedido. Mas a sua imagem estava o mais inabalada que ele conseguia comportar. A rapariga a seu lado voluntariou-se como tributo, é um ano mais velha que Sebastian e parece genuinamente segura, ao contrário do porte auto-programado que o rapaz projecta. Deita-lhe um breve e cortês sorriso, aquando dos cumprimentos, premitindo-se até a deixar algum charme para ela. Tem na cabeça que o carisma será a sua maior arma na luta por patrocinadores.

Distrito 7, onde se dá a extracção de madeira. Todas as caras parecem iguais, todas gastas, todas dormentes, todas maltratadas pela vida e pelo trabalho. Desta feita, a apresentadora é uma mulher na casa dos trinta que seria bonita, acaso não seguisse as tendências do Capitólio tão severamente; estatura muito baixa, cabelo da cor de um arco-íris e um pequeno ramo de folhas verdes no peito - se alguém se preocupasse com frivolidades, ponderariam se era um apoio ao distrito (uma alusão às árvores) ou mera questão de moda.

- Ora, ora, ora... - estica os dedos curtos para as folhas e retira um papel de onde lê o nome de uma das candidatas. De seguida, faz o mesmo na taça destinada aos candidatos masculinos. - **_Nathaniel Rossi!_**

O ruivo inspira pesadamente e dá um passo corajoso para o palco, mas a expressão, que tanto se esforça para controlar, desfaz-se em pranto quando se ouve o choro de uma rapariga atrás de si. Não precisa de voltar o rosto para saber que a irmã se contorce em sofrimento pelo irmão mais velho. Tivera o nome colocado demasiadas vezes na taça, não só pelos seus dezassete anos, mas pela alimentação dos seus quatro irmãos, um dos quais já livre dos Hunger Games por ultrapassar a idade limite.

É muito forte, parece um gigante junto da mulher do Capitólio e tem consciência disto, mas a cara é lavada por lágrimas como um bebé e Nate teme realmente pela sua vida. Não vai passar da Cornucópia, vai morrer no inicial banho de sangue e tem perfeita noção disso. Quem cuidará da sua família? Então, lança os olhos negros à figura ao seu lado, uma menina cuja família conhece tão bem, uma criança de doze anos muito cálida e frágil que chora ainda mais compulsivamente do que ele. Quer abraçar a pequena a seu lado, mas sabe que não pode, pior, sabe que a certo ponto poderá até ter de a matar.

No final da Ceifa, 24 tributos foram escolhidos para lutar uns contra os outros nos Hunger Games. A acção realiza-se para diversão do Capitólio e como forma de recordar aos distritos que eles não são donos nem da própria vida. A liberdade de escolha é inexistente, é matar ou ser morto porque, no final, _apenas um pode ser o vencedor_.


	2. A Jornada

A Jornada

Tiveram um tempo mínimo para assimilarem o facto de que estavam destinados aos Jogos da Fome e outro tempo mínimo para se despedirem das pessoas que lhes importavam. Lennart do distrito 3 teve a mãe e o pai presentes na luxuosa "sala de visitas" onde os colocavam; deu um abraço ao pai que lhe ditou que fosse forte - ele sabia que o filho o era - e outro mais demorado à mãe a quem as lágrimas desfocavam a vista. Doía-lhe saber que os estava a magoar, a tirar-lhes o único filho que tinham, mas ele não podia fugir e ninguém se oferecera como tributo no seu lugar. O distrito 2 era conhecido por preparar crianças para mais tarde se tornarem Peacekeepers e como ganhar era uma grande honra entre os Profissionais, era frequente oferecerem-se para tributos, no entanto, algo no olhar de Lennart impediu que se voluntariassem como fizeram para a rapariga que deveria ir com ele.

Braun tinha um corpo forte, preparado pelos anos de trabalho na pedra. A pele estava coberta por cicatrizes, uma vez que ele caíra em fronte à sua casa, num qualquer dia, coberto de sangue e sem esperança de sobrevivência. É certo que ficou deformado para toda a vida, mas Lennart tornou a levantar-se. Não havia realmente muita gente que dissesse conhecer Leo, a história das cicatrizes era ainda muito nebulosa e, apesar de não ter ido como voluntário, fora aceite pela população como um tributo competente, os olhos frios e a expressão fechada a gritarem aos quatro ventos que ele era o escolhido e ninguém deveria intrometer-se. Não havia possíveis familiares ou amigos dispostos a morrer por ele, então, ninguém impediu Lennart de seguir para os Games.

No distrito 3, também foram os pais a despedir-se de Sebastian, apesar deste ser visivelmente mais apreciado que Lennart do distrito ao lado. O que lhe custava mais era deixar a mãe para trás, tão bonita e inteligente, tão habilidosa com a energia e a electrónica que lhe ensinara praticamente tudo o que ele sabia. Uma esperança cega e surda de ganhar dava-lhe a hipótese de poder voltar triunfal e dar à família tudo o que eles mereciam, mas era a esperança dos desesperados, porque Sebastian não acreditava verdadeiramente que algum dia fosse capaz de ganhar um Jogo.

Quanto ao rapaz ruivo do distrito 7, tivera definitivamente mais visitas e causava o maior impacto entre a população que o veria partir. Os pais, os quatro irmãos, alguns amigos...todos sofriam impensavelmente pela pouca sorte de Nathan (se é que havia alguma ponta de sorte do seu lado).

Por mais diferentes que fossem estes três rapazes e o sítio de onde cada um provinha, todos obtiveram equipas de preparação e viajaram luxuosamente, assistindo a refeições e preparativos com os quais nunca haviam sonhado. Leo mantinha-se silencioso, alimentava-se e bebia consciente de que não poderia descurar da sua alimentação enquanto havia oportunidade de a favorecer, umas vez que, depois de estar na arena, podia até morrer de fome (o que era sempre irónico, de uma certa forma). Já Sebastian estava num jogo constante para conquistar a equipa, para conquistar o público, para conquistar patrocinadores...não sabia exactamente quando estava a ser filmado, mas não ia levantar o mais mínimo problema aos seus superiores, não estava interessado em rebeliões, mas sim na própria sobrevivência. E Nate limitava-se a ficar chocado com todas as diferenças das coisas provenientes do Capitol e as que existiam no seu distrito, como a comida que nunca parecia chegar para ele, porque era tão boa e ele estava tão habituado a sentir o estômago vazio.

Quando chegou a altura dos desfiles, cada carruagem seguia com dois tributos em pé, vestindo qualquer coisa que fizesse alusão à indústria do seu distrito - às vezes, não vestindo coisa alguma. Hayden Blue assistia com os olhos curiosos e inocentes atentos a todos os pormenores, porque queria ter a certeza de quem patrocinar. Decidira que apoiaria os mais pobres, os que lhe parecessem mais "limpos" no jogo, os que precisariam mais da ajuda de patrocinadores para sobreviver. Abominava veemente os Hunger Games, todo o sangue, todas as crianças atiradas aos lobos e o divertimento constante de quem assistia. Ele era um afortunado, fora entregue a uma boa família e agora tinha o capital necessário para apoiar os da arena, pois ele queria apenas conseguir ajudar a salvar um ou a atrasar a morte de outro. A violência dava-lhe a volta ao estômago, apavorava-o a ideia de ser ele ali dentro e recordava-lhe o lar onde primeiramente crescera, até a situação ser comunicada e evitado um escândalo no Capitólio. Porque o sadismo às claras de quem vibrava com os Jogos era permitido, mas a ideia de existirem habitantes do extravagante Capitol a magoar os próprios filhos já não caía bem.

Passou as íris azuis pelo carro do distrito dois. Dois jogadores gloriosos erguiam-se contra as sombras, ambos imponentes, ambos com um ar indiscutivelmente implacável. E os seus estilistas fizeram um trabalho invejável que certamente chamava a atenção de patrocinadores e espectadores. Haviam sido cobertos por uma camada espessa e cinzenta que os fazia assemelhar a estátuas de pedra vivas; ambos os corpos completamente tapados, desde a cabeça aos pés, pelo material que parecia realmente pedra, um cinto fino de couro com um martelo de pedra e madeira preso do lado direito, e aquele ar imponente e fechado do rapaz, o sorriso arrogante e trocista da rapariga. Não, não ia apoiar aqueles.

Logo atrás vinham os do distrito três que foram sabiamente "despidos" para chamar a atenção das objectivas. Tinham uma figura invejável e charmosa, não seria difícil para conseguirem patrocínios. O rapaz tinha o cabelo escuro manchado de um brilho artificial e prateado que lhe dava um efeito metalizado, os maravilhosos olhos cor de céu estavam tão destacados no seu rosto que pareciam irradiar luz e cravar-se directamente no olhar de quem os observava, um lacinho ao pescoço feito de fibra óptica que brilhava no escuro do espaço e uma peça de roupa interior, também ela de fibra, a tapar os órgãos genitais, e aparte disso tinha toda a pele a descoberto. O tributo feminino fora vestido com roupa interior semelhante à do masculino, o cabelo apanhado num rabicho frouxo, as pontas espetadas rebeldemente para todos os lados e o mesmo brilho metálico de Sebastian, os olhos não tão destacados quanto os dele, mas o suficiente para se tornarem intensos, o pescoço coberto por uma gargantilha que lhe caía até ao decote, um brilho colossal e tecnológico num conjunto bastante chamativo. Hayden não estava muito inclinado para aqueles também, pois sabia que a beleza lhes abriria as portas necessárias e eles não seriam desamparados.

O distrito 7 estava definitivamente na sua lista de considerações, pois o jovem Blue reparara bem na rapariga que gritara e chorara horrores quando Nathaniel, que ele supunha que fosse o seu irmão, subira para o palco. Captara também o olhar piedoso por entre as lágrimas que o ruivo lançara à rapariga tributo. Ele tinha um ar muito forte, poderia ser até convidado para uma aliança com os Profissionais, mas a maneira como chorara indicava que ele não estava friamente preparado como eles. Ou, poderia ser uma estratégia, o que não seria novo na arena. De qualquer forma, teria o olho atento ao rapaz vestido de árvore, até se decidir.

Nas entrevistas cada um fizera o melhor que sabia e o apresentador, Ceaser Flickerman, conduzira a conversa de forma a que cada todos se pudessem sair o melhor possível. Lennart fora fechado, firme e directo; Sebastian despejara charme para todo o público; Nathaniel limitara-se à sua real honestidade que amolecia alguns dos espectadores.

E depois de todas as falsas calmarias, o luxo, o conforto até ali desconhecido e as apresentações dos candidatos, chegara o momento decisivo. Todos os 24 jovens, cada um na sua placa de metal, subiram até à arena e esperaram pela contagem para entrarem oficialmente em jogo. Lennart fixo nas armas da cornucópia, os olhos e raciocínio de Sebastian a trabalharem à velocidade da luz, calculando as distâncias das coisas espalhadas pelo espaço e a ameaça dos tributos mais próximos, Nathaniel com a boca aberta em horror e o corpo a tremer compulsivamente.

3, 2, 1. _Que comecem os Hunger Games_!


	3. Na arena

Os vinte e quatro tributos estavam dispostos em semi lua, sobre as suas placas de metal, a vários metros de distância da cornucópia. De um lado há floresta brava e densa, do outro, existe uma cidade em ruínas e por detrás da cidade antevêem-se prados verdejantes. A cornucópia, junto com os participantes, situa-se sobre o que parece ser um deserto ou, pelo menos, uma vasta extensão de areia escaldante. Eles estão sensivelmente no meio do espaço que vai desde a entrada da floresta até à cornucópia dourada e brilhante, sob a influência do sol que bate directo na superfície e faz reluzir as armas ao redor, em frente ou no interior da construção cor de ouro.

Sebastian tem os movimentos planeados ainda antes que a contagem termine e ele seja livre de sair da placa sem morrer estorricado. Assim que tem a confirmação de início de jogo, lança-se numa corrida tão rápida que leva a crer que o rapaz quase plana sobre os grãos amarelados. Consegue agarrar duas mochilas, desviar-se de três ataques e embrenhar-se no perímetro de floresta mais próximo; é um dos primeiros a abandonar a zona da matança inicial e é um dos que mais afastados se mantiveram da cornucópia. A rapariga tributo do seu distrito, Larisa, foi também das que mais longe passou da grande estrutura e que saiu mais rápido da vista dos seus inimigos mortais, embora só tenha carregado uma sacola num dos ombros.

O rapaz do 7 não foi tão rápido. Permaneceu uns segundos adicionais em expectação sobre o círculo que o subira para a arena, os olhos abertos em horror e as pernas sem saberem para onde se mover. Foi então que a viu, a pequena Laima dando saltinhos sobre a areia, agarrando a única coisa que pôde e deslocando-se velozmente para a floresta.

Nate capta o movimento num reflexo e joga-se furiosamente na direcção do rapaz que aponta uma flecha para a tributo do 7. Antes que ele anteceda a sua jogada, já Nathaniel tem o arco quebrado entre as mãos e o jovem que tão cobardemente tentara atacar a menina pelas costas foge na direcção do arvoredo. Aí, Nate percebe que já está em jogo, baixa-se a tempo de evitar uma faca que voava para a sua cabeça e corre, tentando alcançar a única arma com a qual ele poderia definitivamente trabalhar: um machado.

Os tributos profissionais, um, dois e quatro, estão na frente da cornucópia, no indiscutível banho de sangue onde têm sempre papéis muito activos. Lennart apodera-se de duas facas para poder desferir golpes com ambas as mãos e, apesar das dificuldades que a areia apresenta, consegue alcançar a zona interior da Cornucópia, onde as oferendas são sempre mais desejáveis. Arma-se perfeitamente e segura uma lança para se defender dos ataques que vão chegando e partindo à velocidade da luz. Faz a sua quota de mortos e vê Maraclea, a sua suposta companheira, parada em frente a ele com a ponta de um pé mal tocando o chão como se se preparasse para correr; o seu rosto tem um olhar expectante e Leo sabe que aquilo se assemelha a um convite, mas a sua resposta é enviada na forma de um abaixar de cabeça e Maraclea depressa assume que ele não está disposto a alianças, embora se limite a virar-lhe as costas e a voar para desferir outro golpe fatal no tórax de um jovem. O momento durou por uma fracção de segundos apenas, mas nenhum dos dois precisava realmente de palavras e Lennart não esperou que as lutas acabassem para correr na direcção da cidade abandonada.

Logo que avistara o machado, Nathan movera-se para ele, mas alguém o alcançara primeiro e o ruivo sabia que teria de lhe tirar a arma com o uso da sua força. O outro jogador estava armado, mas tinha uma perna muito ferida e Rossi teve apenas tempo de lhe torcer o pulso e arremessá-lo para o chão, antes de uma espada se espetar no torso do agora falecido jogador. Não esperou; tirou o machado da presilha da mochila e cravou-o num braço de quem agora o atacava, mas aquilo não era suficiente, ele continuava em pé e Nathaniel teve de usar novamente a sua força de braços para lhe acertar, desta vez, no coração. Desenterrou a lâmina do peito do outro e moveu-se rapidamente para a floresta, pois algo lhe dizia para não abandonar Laima, ainda que soubesse que ela era sua concorrente.

O banho de sangue levou metade dos jogadores para as garras dos aerobarcos que transportam os mortos para fora da arena. 12 canhões disparados, 12 crianças que se foram. Nessa noite, o símbolo do Capitólio aparecerá no céu, ouvir-se-á um hino e os rostos dos tributos falecidos serão projectados somente com o número de distrito por baixo da imagem - como se eles não fossem pessoas e não precisassem de nome, apenas de um número de identificação. E chegada a hora, todos, em cada canto do cenário, verão os eliminados e contarão quantos ainda estão de pé.

Sebastian embrenhou-se no mato, olho aberto para os possíveis ataques, tanta prudência, observação e atenção quanto lhe é permitido. Não tinha experiência no mato, mas era esperto, seguia os animais, estudara muito o tipo de plantas comestíveis e medicinais ainda que, primeiramente, esse tivesse sido o seu fraco. Como era leve, conseguira aventurar-se em escalada e alcançar lugar num ramo bem escondido entre as folhagens densas. Abriu ambas as mochilas e encontrou suplementos nas duas, água numa delas, uma faca na outra, corda, um saco-cama, fio eléctrico e fósforos. Não estava mal de todo, ele já construíra um plano de sobrevivência contando em ter pouco para usar e nunca sonhara em ganhar fio eléctrico. _Patrocinadores_, patrocinadores eram uma das suas poucas chances, isso e o facto de ser rápido, ágil, conseguir desviar-se rapidamente de ataques, ser discreto e ter jeito com tecnologias. Mas a sua maior arma seria a inteligência e, claro, o carisma para conseguir quem lhe enviasse ofertas.

Quando chegou a altura de anunciar as baixas, já Sebastian se preocupara em inspeccionar o perímetro, sempre com muito silêncio, sempre com a faca apertada nos dedos. Depois, montara armadilhas com a corda e mesmo com o fio eléctrico e outras coisas que pudera aproveitar, não só para apanhar animais como para proteger o seu espaço dos outros. Tornara a subir à árvore e agora via o rosto dos falecidos espelhado no céu. Os tributos do distrito 5, distrito 6, distrito 8, o rapaz do 9, a rapariga do 10, distrito 11, distrito 12. Isso mantinha vivos os profissionais - o que não era de espantar -, o distrito de Blackwood, os dois tributos do 7, a rapariga do distrit rapaz do distrito 10. Curiosamente, estavam equilibrados a nível numérico e género, sendo que apena 10 haviam sido "desemparelhados". Parecia quase feito de propósito...seria? Com os gamemakers e o Capitol, tudo era possível.

O único factor em que houvera disparidade era a distribuição pelos espaços. Enquanto que Nathaniel, Laima, Sebastian, a rapariga d rapaz do 10 se haviam espalhado pela floresta, Larisa e os profissionais haviam seguido para a cidade. A escolha de Laima fora óbvia: ela fugira para o local mais próximo; e Nathaniel seguira o mesmo rumo por causa dela. Quanto a Sebastian, para além da proximidade, havia ainda a questão dos esconderijos disponíveis e da facilidade em obter comida e ervas, caso se ferisse. Na cidade em ruínas, qualquer um seria rastreado mais facilmente. Como os profissionais não eram geralmente perseguidos pelos restantes, estavam seguros no cenário alternativo que oferecia até um ou outro tecto ainda inteiro. Lennart identificara-se com a pedra caída, recordando-lhe a sua casa, e os outros pensaram em seguir para os prados, mas ali era mais perto para poderem depois caçar os da floresta...para além disso, encontraram água e descobriram maneira de arranjar comida, sem contar que poderiam procurar nos prados, dar distância entre eles e os restante e voltar ao fim do dia para uma das casas menos danificadas - era melhor que dormir ao relento e mais seguro também. Larisa do distrito 3 limitara-se a seguir para onde lhe parecia que poderia encontrar algo útil, restos de tecnologia, talvez, ou então um caminho rápido para se afastar de todos, nos prados que ficavam lá atrás.

Na primeira noite não houveram mortes; o sangue na cornucópia fora o suficiente para os reduzir a metade e saciar a sede de sangue de quem assistia. Hayden Blue, patrocinador massivo, vira tudo com o ar de nojo que mal disfarçava. "Oh, ele é muito sensível...", desculpavam-se os pais que sabiam o verdadeiro motivo para Hayden não só ver como também patrocinar os elementos do jogo. Ele tivera sorte por causa do Capitólio abafar tão bem os podres, senão ainda poderia estar nas mãos da mãe, a louca e insensível mãe biológica.

Seth e Bastet, profissionais do 1, não precisavam certamente da ajuda de Hayden. Ou ele os ajudaria em detrimento de outros. O rapaz era forte como um gigante, conseguiria derrubar pilares quebrados de qualquer parte da cidade-fantasma na cabeça de quem quer que se aproximasse e a rapariga era constantemente sacudida por ataques de riso quando mais um tributo caía aos seus pés. Lennart do 2 optara por não construir aliança, o que era estranho, na opinião de Hayden, mas ele reparara no jeito frio com que ele chacinara sem sequer olhar no rosto dos outros - agora que pensava, talvez fosse mais..."fácil" não recordar as caras de quem assassinava. De qualquer forma, nem Lennart nem Maraclea, que se movia como um dardo, mas recordava vagamente uma libelinha, seriam alvos frágeis - _com ou sem aliados_. Stephen e Priska do 4 seguiam a mesma linha.

Voltara-se para o três. Sebastian fora definitivamente um dos preferidos nas entrevistas com aquele jeito de olhar por baixo das pestanas para as senhoras e distribuir sorrisos enigmáticos. Larisa passara mesmo ao lado dos Profissionais, tendo a astúcia de se manter oculta e alcançando os prados verdejantes, com flores e vegetação que a mantinham incógnita. Não, estes conquistaram o público, não estariam em apuros para já.

Nathaniel e Laima eram os seus favoritos. Não que Hayden fosse uma das estúpidas pessoas que apostava ou patrocinava por palpites de qual seria o futuro vencedor, mas sim pela tenra idade dela e pelo que ele demonstrara até ali. A rapariga saíra-se bastante bem para alguém tão jovem, encontrara esconderijo numa caverna, camuflara toda a entrada e permitira-se a um descanso, não saindo nem para ver os tributos mortos, porque o som de canhões já a aterrorizava o suficiente. O rapaz era óptimo com o machado, montara armadilhas de madeira, caçara e instalara-se.

Tabitha do 9 era um pouco fraca e fugira como uma gazela para o destino atrás de si, de mãos vazias. Imagens da rapariga de cócoras contra um tronco, a chorar e a tremer de frio, cruzaram os ecrãs por uns minutos. Depois, Silvius do 10 que abrira a tenda e fizera uma fogueira - que tonto e que sortudo! Se os Profissionais não tivessem decidido ficar a explorar a cidade em ruínas, talvez ele já estivesse morto por chamar as atenções com aquela fumarada. E, mesmo assim, a inacção dos profissionais continuava a ser de estranhar, mas de agradecer aos céus.

Por agora, estava tudo avaliado e calmo. Hayden era abordado por mentores e ia seleccionando aqueles com os quais gostaria de trabalhar. Alguém lhe sussurrava, no canto da mente, que o segundo dia não iria ser nada quieto.


	4. Força, inteligência e integridade

Nathaniel encontrara o seu próprio espaço. Acomodara-se nalguma parte incerta da floresta, conseguira caçar e as armadilhas de madeira funcionaram. Só lhe faltava água que, apesar de ser algo de que estava privado apenas há um dia, era essencial para que progredisse. Pensara muito sobre Laima também, em como a salvara da seta e saíra para o mesmo lugar que ela, na esperança oca de a conseguir ajudar a sobreviver...Teria feito de outra forma, seguido para outro lado? Não, provavelmente, acabaria na floresta de qualquer jeito. Chegara à conclusão de que seria mais seguro não a encontrar, para prevenir futuros laços que, mais tarde, seriam demasiado dolorosos de quebrar na hora do corte. Permitir-se a uma aliança com ela para depois ter de a matar era muito cruel, coisa de Profissionais - e ele não era, nem operava como um Profissional.

Entretanto, vagueava pelos trilhos de matagal a sentir-se fragilizado pela sede. O ambiente era tão pesado e tão seco que seria impossível permanecer sem uma gota de água. E então viu-a, pela segunda vez desde que entrara na arena, a pequena Laima de olhos vigilantes postos em si. Ficaram os dois estáticos, voltados um para o outro sem pronunciar palavra; num repente, Laima voltou-se, pronta a correr para longe, mas um pára-quedas desceu uns metros à frente de Nathaniel e esta parou novamente. Era água, Nathan tinha água nas mãos enviada por Hayden Blue e, apesar de lhe desconhecer o nome, voltou-se para o céu e agradeceu.

- Anda, eu partilho contigo. - ofereceu à pequena.

Laima continuava postada no mesmo sítio com uma expressão de desconfiança. Tudo bem que ele era do seu distrito, mas aquilo não seria o começo de uma aliança? E porque se aliaria com ela, podendo escolher outro mais forte? Nathaniel tinha uma estrutura imponente, ser-lhe-ia fácil encontrar aliados se os tivesse procurado com afinco.

- Vá lá, aceita.

Mantinha-se reticente, mas a língua seca que passava pelos lábios rachados ansiava pela bebida. Caminhou prudentemente para ele e aceitou o recipiente de metal que ele lhe estendia. Depois de saciar a sede, deu-lha e só aí percebeu que ele lha dera mesmo antes de molhar os lábios, ainda que o presente fosse claramente para si.

- Vais acabar morto se tentares ajudar os outros. - assegurou-lhe sabiamente.

- Vou acabar morto de qualquer jeito. - esboçou um sorriso cheio, embora o que estivesse a dizer não puxasse por sorrisos - E tu és uma boa aliada.

A minúscula Laima, face ao enorme Nate, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ai sou?

- Sim, és rápida e a tua pontuação não foi tão má assim.

Laima tivera 6 com as camuflagens, Nathaniel aventurara-se com os machados e tivera 8.

Acabaram por se juntar. Nathaniel mostrou-lhe as armadilhas e explicou-lhe as regras básicas, Laima ensinou-lhe a confundir-se com o habitat e ambos acabaram por se mudar para uma caverna abrigada sobre as rochas que ela mesma descobrira. Não sabiam exactamente se era seguro, mas Nate podia dizer que ela não dormira pelos círculos negros logo abaixo dos seus olhos castanhos, pelo que resolveu ficar de guarda aquela noite e deixá-la descansar.

Enquanto vigiava na calada da noite, Nate pensava em como aquela floresta era estranha e como deveria estar cheia de perigos, armadilhas, mutações...Há umas horas atrás, ponderara deixar Laima entregue a si, mas agora via isso como uma tarefa impossível. Ele conhecia-a desde pequenina, a ela e à sua família. Era o primeiro ano de Laima e a menina já se inscrevera para a tessera; teriam os papéis a mais feito a diferença ou uma força maior que eles movê-la-ia para a arena de qualquer forma?

Ouviu um leve ruído na folhagem e segurou o machado, pronto para atacar quando necessário. Mais dois passos arrastados. Talvez os profissionais tivessem saído para os caçar. Mas então viu-a cair uns metros à frente, uma figura feminina que fora derrubada no solo. Por uns momentos, Nathaniel fez total silêncio, controlando até a respiração, e sentiu Laima que acordara, mas se mantivera igualmente cautelosa.

- Ajuda...por favor... - murmurou a rapariga caída.

O ruivo manteve-se como uma estátua glacial, mas Laima moveu-se silenciosamente para o seu lado e cutucou-o no braço. Lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor e entendeu que ela estava a pensar em socorrer a outra. Podia ser uma armadilha, para eles saírem e serem mortos, mas a jovem continuava estendida no chão, sendo ligeiramente sacudida por espasmos corporais. Nathaniel voltou o rosto para Laima e pousou o indicador na sua boca, transmitindo-lhe a mensagem de que ela se manteria na gruta, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Laima compreendeu.

Era Tabitha, a tributo do 9. O seu corpo cálido como a lua levava a crer que estava praticamente à beira da morte, mas nenhum canhão soara. Nathaniel virou-a ao contrário e certificou-se de que ela não tinha ferida alguma que ele pudesse agravar, depois, pegou nela com facilidade e conduziu-a para o esconderijo.

- Consegues falar? - sussurrou Laima.

Tabitha conseguiu formular uma frase ou duas, foi alimentada e deram-lhe de beber. No final agradeceu, afinal, nunca contara com alguém para a auxiliar nos Jogos.

- Porque é que não tens nada contigo? Roubaram-te? - questionou Nathaniel.

A jogadora parecia envergonhada, mas acabou por confessar que fugira sem nada da cornucópia.

- Oh, é compreensível. - tranquilizou ele.

Recordou o sangue que lhe manchou a face quando cravou o machado no peito de um rapaz. Não queria matar, mas o que podia fazer senão isso? Estava a ir contra tudo o que o constituía, mas entrara em pânico, vendo as pessoas a aproximarem-se, a ameaçar matá-lo. Precisava de se livrar rapidamente, senão seria inevitavelmente morto.

Rossi queria mover-se, trocar de toca, mas Tabitha fora privada de comida, de bebida e deixada ao relento...era uma sorte ainda estar viva e Nathaniel não podia agora movê-la, deixaria isso para quando amanhecesse. Não sabia exactamente no que se estava a meter, mas a sua bondade conseguia cegá-lo a níveis inacreditáveis. E agora que estavam juntos, podiam contar com a pessoa mais leal de sempre.

Silvius não teve tanta sorte. Fora muito imprudente, ficara demasiado exposto e não se precavera com as armas, nem ficara particularmente atento ao que o rodeava. Os profissionais chegaram num bando de cinco. Silvius arrastou-se no chão e implorou por misericórdia, embora segurasse uma faca na mão, mas a faca não serviria de muito quando os outros o atacassem com as armas tão mais potentes deles. Bastet ria como uma hiena, as faces vermelhas como fogo; toda a situação do pedido de compaixão a parecia divertir a níveis extraordinários. Maraclea, a rapariga da pedra, apontava uma flecha bem para o meio da testa de Silvius e esboçava um sorriso silencioso, mas Stephen passou directo por ela, arrancou a faca a Silvius com raiva e rasgou-lhe o pescoço com a mesma, libertando um rio de sangue. Bastet soltou uma chuva de aplausos e os outros limitaram-se a rir, exceptuando Maraclea que lançava um olhar furioso a Stephen.

- Era meu. - rosnou ela.

- Não me lembro de decidirmos isso. - argumentou ironicamente o rapaz, voltando as costas à mais nova e liderando o grupo para que avançasse.

Maraclea seguiu atrás, olhos fixos nas costas de Stephen, costas essas às quais facilmente daria uma facada.

Dos longínquos prados, Larisa ouvira o estrondo do canhão a ser disparado. Não estava interessada em ser a próxima, embora estivesse certa de que seria atacada brevemente, se não fosse pelos Profissionais, com certeza seria pelos Gamemakers que, a esta altura, estariam a achar o jogo dela demasiado calmo para gosto do público.

Não estava errada, era apenas o segundo dia, mas continuava a ser de admirar que os Profissionais caçassem tão pouco os outros concorrentes. Larisa descobrira a causa: matilhas inteiras de enormes lobos eram soltas à noite, na cidade de pedra e pó. Os Profissionais descobriram-no no primeiro dia, daí a falta de mortes até àquela segunda noite. Com a luz da lua era mais fácil ocultarem-se, ainda que o medo não fosse característica marcante de nenhum dos cinco, mas o segundo dia foi então guardado para se acomodarem e explorarem o espaço, atacando apenas quando o sol já desaparecera.

Lennart fizera dos lobos uma fonte de alimento, caçando-os com a sua lança. Vagueara de ouvidos atentos e escutara o som de água, descobrindo que, se martelasse insistentemente na pedra, encontraria o líquido refrescante. Não morreria nem à fome, nem à sede.

No terceiro dia, aconteceu o que Larisa temera: ouviu um som tumultuoso atrás de si e conseguiu perceber que as ervas se agitavam mais do que seria possível com a ligeira brisa. O sítio onde acampara era muito harmonioso com as bonitas flores, a relva macia, o céu brilhante e o leve vento que corria pelo ar; é claro que alguma coisa teria que destabilizar o espaço e, inclusive, transformá-lo no mais letal possível. Ao início, só vira a forma imprevisível com que as ervas se moviam, mas à medida que a "onda" foi descendo por contágio, ela percebeu que a erva estava a desaparecer e no seu lugar sobrava terra. Alguma coisa, visível ou não, corroía a vegetação e avançava a olhos vistos para a tributo do distrito tecnológico.

Erguera-se atrapalhadamente e precipitara-se em corrida pelos terrenos abaixo, até escorregar nas flores e iniciar uma descida a rolar pelo campo. Quando finalmente parou, os seus cotovelos e joelhos estavam esfolados e em sangue, mas a onda que aniquilava a vegetação estava próxima, muito próxima para Larisa não se levantar imediatamente e se lançar desesperada para a cidade à sua frente. E a onda parou, mesmo atrás de si, no limite dos prados.

Fora ter, literalmente, à toca do lobo. Na sua frente tinha dois dos Profissionais que depressa chamaram os outros. A jovem lançou-se novamente em corrida pelo solo poeirento, libertando uma núvem de terra à sua passagem. Não tinha como se esconder, estava cercada, então foi para a única direcção que poderia seguir - para cima. Lançou-se em escalada para o telhado meio destruído de uma das casas, esfolando mais a pele e raspando com as mãos nos pedaços incertos de tijolo.

Bastet não era pesada e conseguiu subir ainda mais facilmente do que a bonita Larisa. A do distrito 3 não podia saltar para o chão, onde a esperavam os companheiros de Bastet, mas saltar para outro telhado também não era opção viável. Só lhe restava lutar, mas a sua confiança fora derrotada, ainda antes de Bastet lhe apertar o tendão do pescoço e a obrigar a ajoelhar-se perante si. Larisa procurou roubar a espada que Bastet segurava, mas esta foi mais rápida e enterrou-lha no alto da cabeça. Outro canhão disparou.

Mal a lua baixou no céu, os cinco aliados abandonaram a cidade para atravessar o deserto e chegar à floresta. Podiam ser atacados na trajectória, mas nenhum deles contava realmente com isso. Precisavam de voltar rápido, não havia tempo para perseguições, pois os lobos eram pontuais e vadiavam pelas ruínas até ao amanhecer.

Rastrearam toda a mata, Bastet na frente a cortar caminho com a espada bem empunhada e outra pessoa a assegurar a retaguarda. Embrenharam-se no arvoredo e, olhos bem erguidos para as copas das árvores, Seth viu-o.

- Está ali um! - bradou.

Sebastian não se moveu do seu lugar no tronco. Estava a uma distância considerável para Maraclea o conseguir acertar com o arco e nem todos eram ágeis o suficiente para subirem tanto. Além disso, ele tinha truques na manga...

- É meu. - requisitou Bastet que estava certa de conseguir chegar lá acima. - Vou enterrar-te a espada na cabeça como fiz à tua amiga.

O tributo do 3 formou um sorriso, enquanto ela avançava sobre as folhas. Maraclea denotou o sorriso e franziu o sobrolho em resposta.

- Bastet, pára. - ordenou.

Bastet ignorou a mais nova e continuou na sua direcção até sentir um clique debaixo da sola esquerda. A sua expressão divertida quebrou-se abruptamente e ela ergueu os olhos do chão para o que se mantinha elevado na árvore.

- O que é que fizeste? - interrogou com o ódio a escorrer nas palavras.

Sebastian limitou-se a substituir o semblante anterior por um sério. Fixou-a directamente no rosto.

- Sorry, love.

Mal o rapaz pronunciou a última palavra, uma faísca soltou-se aos pés de Bastet para se inflamar rapidamente em labaredas. O fogo subiu-lhe pelas pernas a uma velocidade estonteante e alcançou-lhe o tronco, a cabeça, o ser. Blackwood desviara as pupilas para a árvore em frente, sereno, mas sério. No entanto, não era preciso olhar para saber quando Bastet finalmente padeceu - bastou ouvir os gritos exasperadamente dolorosos terminarem e um canhão ecoar.

- Vai ter vingança. - afirmou Seth, apontando-lhe um dedo.

Sebastian não precisava de utilizar a inteligência para saber que aquela era uma ameaça real, bastava observar a face irada do outro. Mais tarde, viu o símbolo do Capitólio e escutou a música funerária. Tributo feminino do distrito 1 e tributo feminino do seu próprio distrito. Sorriu satisfeito, fora um golpe de mestre ter conseguido conduzir à morte a assassina de Larisa.


	5. Sangue Fresco

Era o quarto dia desde que a mais recente edição dos Hunger Games se iniciara. Tabitha era uma rapariga muito tímida, parecia corar e desviar o olhar constantemente, era, no seu todo, uma rapariga muito frágil, mas o seu sorriso realmente resplandecia com as piadas ocasionais que Nathaniel conseguia formular. Nate concentrava-se em ignorar o facto de que, se fossem até ao final, teria de matar a rapariga com quem agora conversava e ria.

Estavam divididos em tarefas e revezavam-se para encontrar comida, mas a bebida escasseava e eles eram três. Nathaniel despediu-se das jovens com a promessa de voltar com água, enquanto elas iam procurar algumas bagas comestíveis. Afastou-se, ao mesmo tempo que as raparigas partiam de mão dada, Laima muito feliz por já não estar sozinha. Por algum motivo, Rossi confiava o suficiente em Tabitha para deixar a sua pequenina protegida aos seus cuidados.

Chegou à ribeira, sim. Uma pequena frecha na pedra escorria água que caía lentamente para um curso de água pouco largo, mas Nathaniel vira-se impedido de retirar a água porque esta se encontrava habitada por uma espécie de junção entre cobras e peixes de dentes afiados. A sua única solução seria chegar à nascente, mas não podia escalar, passando pelos bichos que se elevavam incrivelmente ao mais mínimo som, e dar a volta para subir do outro lado era uma opção cansativa. Lá teria de ser...

Rossi escutou o ruído de galhos quebrados e voltou o rosto para o que deixara atrás das costas. Dois dos profissionais, Priska e Seth, afrontavam-no com um olhar cruel nas faces que pareciam ter mil anos. A rapariga retirou uma navalha do cinto e rodou a ponta no indicador, observando Nathaniel com um sorriso. Deram-se mais passos, desta feita, duas raparigas que se encontravam a uns metros de distância, do lado direito de Nathaniel, mas longe da vista dos Profissionais. Nate não tinha como fugir, então desembainhou o machado.

- Vais cravar o machado na minha cabeça, ruivo? - Priska ergueu o dedo da ponta da lâmina para o meio da testa - Bem aqui, distrito 7.

Nathaniel fez um gesto com a mão, um gesto que para eles nada significaria, mas que Tabitha e Laima reconheciam como o sinal de que deviam partir. No entanto, ambas continuavam estáticas.

- Watch me. - retorquiu com escárnio.

Porém, antes que conseguisse erguer o machado, já Seth se tinha lançado ao ataque. Brigavam os dois pelo controlo das lâminas, um por cima do outro, numa luta de forças para tentar espetar a arma de cada um no corpo do oponente. Mas então Priska juntou-se à situação e ambos conseguiram ganhar domínio sobre o encorpado Nathaniel. O ruivo deitou um último olhar tresloucado a Tabitha e Laima que assistiam impotentes, antes da sua cabeça ser mergulhada na ribeira de mutações.

Laima escondeu a cara com as palmas das mãos, deixando que as lágrimas silenciosas caíssem duas a duas. Tabitha sentia-se culpada, embora tivesse certeza de que não poderia ter feito nada. Reservou-se para a última tarefa de que ele a incumbira e puxou Laima pela mão, para que se movessem rápido, mas cuidadosamente para longe. A imagem de Nathaniel com pedaços de pele em falta e a soltar gritos excruciantes de dor ainda ressoava nos seus ouvidos, mas ela tinha de correr, correr, co-

- Laima! - bradou em pânico.

Mas era tarde. Tabitha estava mergulhada até à cintura por um tipo estranho de areia que parecia engoli-la, à medida que a garota se esforçava por sair - areia movediça, mas ela não lhe conhecera a existência até ali.

- Eu tiro-te, eu tiro-te! - garantiu a mais nova.

Tabitha era muito pesada para ela e a areia já a cobrira até ao peito. Choravam as duas descontroladamente, mas a mais velha limitou-se a fazer o mesmo que Nate: pedir a Laima que se salvasse a ela mesma.

- Não, eu não te vou deixar!

A pequena Laima contorcia o corpo com raiva. Tinha raiva do Capitol, tinha raiva da Ceifa, tinha raiva dos Profissionais que deram o rosto do seu amigo de comer às mutações e tinha raiva de não poder salvar toda gente. Ficou parada, com os dedos curtinhos entrelaçados nos de Tabitha, até esta ser definitivamente ocultada pela areia movediça. Estava por conta própria, agora.

Maraclea e Stephen haviam separando-se dos restantes, pois a divisão parecera uma forma mais rápida de encontrar vítimas. Assim, cada par caçava de um dos lados da floresta. Oh, e Maraclea não podia estar mais feliz por ter Stephen como companhia. Depois de rondas alternadas pela mata, foram sentar-se à sombra de uma árvore, a descansar e a saciar a sede - estavam bem prevenidos quanto a isso.

- Preciso de ir à casa de banho. - comunicou Maraclea.

- Sabes que aqui não há disso. Lamento, mas sua alteza real terá que se contentar com um arbusto. - troçou ele.

- Estás a ver algum arbusto, idiota? Vou atrás de um tronco, não te preocupes. - respondeu, rispidamente.

Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso completamente forçado e saiu de perto dele. Porém, Maraclea não tinha necessidade de se aliviar fisiologicamente, mas sim de aliviar a vontade de martelar a cabeça de Stephen - e este era exactamente o seu objectivo. Rastejou até encontrar algo que servisse e viu várias pedras espalhadas pelo chão, como se aquela floresta invulgar lhe respondesse aos pedidos. Juntou um monte nos bolsos, pegou num bloco maciço e pensou em como seria muito mais fácil se estivessem na cidade. Contudo, aquela pedra parecia-lhe uma boa opção, sendo ela a rapariga da pedra e tudo o mais.

Tinha passos leves, graças aos seus tenros, mas bem treinados treze anos. Aproximou-se por detrás e bateu-lhe no alto da cabeça com toda a força que tinha. Stephen caiu para o lado inconsciente e Maraclea aproveitou para tirar a corda oculta por um dos bolsos e amarrar o rapaz no tronco de árvore. Pegou na pedra e bateu-lhe mais uma vez, antes de a pousar no terreno. Depois, limitou-se a tirar as pequenas rochas que guardara na roupa e arremessá-las fortemente contra o corpo de Stephen que ia despertando.

- Ainda bem que acordaste. - afirmou sadicamente.

Pegou novamente na pedra maior.

- Quando eu me soltar, não podes nem imaginar a forma dolorosa como te vou matar! - vociferou o amarrado.

- Oh, claro que posso. - respingou com uma gargalhada contida.

Impulsionou-se repentinamente pelo ar e esmurrou-lhe a cabeça com tanta força que esta ressaltou e Stephen bateu com a nuca na madeira. Um canhão soou, o terceiro daquele dia, e Maraclea soltou a pedra ensanguentada para o solo.

Estava por conta própria. Agora que o número reduzira, era o fim da aliança.

Noutro canto da floresta, Sebastian instalara-se sobre uma nova árvore. As localizações mudavam, ele era muito cauteloso e reaproveitava sabiamente as armadilhas, mas notava-se na sua compleição que perdera vários quilos em pouco tempo. Não estava a ser fácil, de todo.

Continuava na segurança dos galhos, onde nem toda a gente, nem todas as armas podiam chegar. Sentiu um ligeiro formigueiro no pescoço e preparava-se para tocar com os dedos no ponto da comichão, mas então sentiu uma ferroada na pele e soltou um grito audível. Enxotou o animal que cravara os dentes em si e viu a aranha cair pelos metros que os distanciavam do chão. Sebastian passou o indicador pelo sítio da mordida, examinando o alto que imediatamente se formara como um caroço duro e bastante doloroso. Soltou gemidos de aflição e então olhou para cima.

- Shit...

Milhares de aranhas negras e brancas desciam acima de si e o rapaz teve de se movimentar rapidamente para alcançar terra firme. Correu desesperadamente, a dor cada vez mais latente e as pernas tremendamente fracas. Na verdade, sentia-se a afundar num poço, todo o corpo moído e a força era cada vez menor.

Caiu sobre os joelhos, mas esforçou-se a arrastar o corpo. Precisava de encontrar plantas, qualquer coisa! Porque é que os patrocinadores não enviavam nada?! Uma das profissionais mais novas surgiu no seu alcance de visão. Maraclea, mas ele não lhe conhecia o nome. A morena parou, observando-o de forma surpresa. Talvez não esperasse encontrá-lo e poder matá-lo tão facilmente.

Sebastian apoiava-se somente nos antebraços e olhava para ela de forma fragilizada.

- Make it quick, please.

Maraclea hesitou, reparando na testa dele que brilhava em suor, na aparência febril e na forma como rangia os dentes por causa da dor. Não pôde também deixar de reparar nos seus olhos, os olhos azuis, agora tão claros como o céu num dia bom, resplandecendo tanto quanto no dia dos desfiles. Mas desta vez era o sofrimento que lhe intensificava o olhar.

Avançou para ele calmamente e tirou uma faca do bolso. Não sentia necessidade de o torturar, por isso, fez como ele pediu: rapidamente.


	6. A Fasquia

Priska e Seth não demoraram para seguir o exemplo de Maraclea e quebrar a aliança formada. Era o quinto dia em jogo e era facto conhecido de que os "laços" formados se quebravam à medida que o tempo passava e o número de tributos reduzia. Assim, os últimos profissionais vivos separaram-se furtivamente, cada um disposto a matar o próximo. Maraclea continuava abrigada na floresta, caçando a jogadora do 7 que seria uma presa fácil; Priska, por seu turno, queria exterminar a própria Maraclea que assassinara o seu companheiro de distrito; Seth mantivera-se oculto na cidade em ruínas, onde Lennart estava instalado desde o início. Quanto à pequena Laima, a mais nova dos concorrente restantes que não podia contar com anos de treino, nem com o apoio de Nathaniel e Tabitha, permanecia nas sombras da floresta.

Maraclea conseguira caça e, depois que as aranhas-mutação deixaram a área de Sebastian, pôde ainda utilizar-se dos bens do falecido. Não era um génio na área da tecnologia, mas sabia saltar bem alto, era leve, conseguia trepar como ele fizera e, com um golpe de sorte, conseguira testar terreno e entrar nos limites sem ser explodida como Bastet fora. Agora, movia-se agilmente pelos confins da floresta em busca de alguém para eliminar.

Desde o dia anterior que procurava afincadamente por Laima e sabia-se prestes a encontrá-la, pois a jovem deixava pistas muito óbvias para alguém perspicaz como Maraclea e era também muito menos preparada. Mais um pouco e apanharia a desleixada. Seguia exactamente com estes pensamentos quando se lembrou de vasculhar por todos os possíveis esconderijos terrenos, uma vez que já subira à copa das árvores e procurara pelo nível mais elevado. Podia tropeçar em Priska, mas não tinha medo.

O distrito da madeira e papel reunira forças para tentar enviar água a Laima - este parecia um problema essencial na edição. Caminhara toda a noite e toda a manhã que se seguira para conseguir chegar à nascente do bosque e conseguir água sem cair aos bichos da corrente - os bichos que mataram Nathaniel. Como a água já não constituía um problema, os locais enviaram-lhe antes um pão que ela devorou imediatamente após a chegada do pára-quedas. Montara armadilhas o melhor que conseguira, tal como o ruivo lhe ensinara, mas precisava de tempo para apanhar animais e estava tão receosa de encontrar os Profissionais!

Quem busca, acha e, depois de várias caminhadas, Maraclea avistou o seu alvo. Não se encontrava disposta a perder tempo com torturas, mas brincar um pouco não fazia mal a ninguém. Ocultou-se pelo tronco grosso de uma árvore e espreitou Laima que se encontrava à distância de passos. Soltou uma risada e rapidamente tornou a encostar a cabeça na madeira, para que Laima não a detectasse. Contudo, a criança voltara o rosto para trás e para os lados, procurando decifrar de onde escapara o riso cruel. Não esperou muito mais para correr no encalço de uma saída.

Maraclea era veloz, mas Laima quase voava. No rosto da profissional espelhava-se uma enorme determinação e não havia réstia de sorriso nos seus lábios finos. Ia apanhá-la mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas Priska surgiu no seu alcance de visão e lançou-se a Laima antes que Maraclea estivesse sequer perto de o fazer. Desistiu da presa e deixou-as a sós, deslizando habilmente pelo solo, atenta a todos os possíveis perigos, mas mais atenta à sua própria preservação.

Laima fora agarrada pelos braços fortes e musculados de Priska, não tendo forma de escapar. Contorcia-se de costas para o peito da mais velha que lhe segurava firmemente o pescoço com o antebraço. O ar era dolorosamente roubado a Laima que movia os pés desesperadamente pelas folhas secas, tentado manter-se em pé para evitar ficar pendurada pelo pescoço, mas caindo rapidamente de joelhos. Então Priska fez um movimento veloz para a lateral, os olhos de Laima viram a luz pela última vez e um canhão disparou. Deixou a garota de pescoço quebrado para um aerobarco a levar e partiu novamente em perseguição. Maraclea que fugisse o quanto quisesse, mas que tivesse a certeza de que não lhe escaparia - era a paga por Stephen.

Maraclea trepara ao cimo do ramo de uma das árvores, esperando pacientemente que Priska aparecesse. Quando a rapariga passou mesmo por debaixo da sombra do tronco de madeira, apontou-lhe uma seta com o arco e deixou-a deslizar para o seu objectivo, mas Priska escutou barulho acima de si, foi mais rápida que a flecha e, apesar de ainda ser atingida num dos ombros, conseguiu erguer-se rapidamente e soltar um grito de fúria.

A tributo lançou-se em corrida, para obrigar a adversária a aterrar em terra firme e persegui-la. Aproveitou-se dos esconderijos naturais e manteve-se em silêncio até a rápida e silenciosa Maraclea caminhar perto de si. Priska ignorava o facto de que a sua inimiga se encontrava a poucos metros de distância, a observá-la, e continuou na ignorância até uma seta certeira se cravar na sua perna direita. Com um laivo de dor, caiu no chão. Arrastou o corpo para trás do seu esconderijo improvisado e arrancou a seta da sua carne como fizera com a anterior. Usou a força restante para se impulsionar e posicionar novamente em pé. Não sabia onde Maraclea estava agora, por isso, limitou-se a escutar e a observar calmamente.

Concluíra que a morena não estaria num ângulo apropriado para enviar a flecha directamente para um dos seus pontos vitais, examinou furtivamente o espaço, retirou duas facas de cada um dos lados do seu cinto e, num repente, afastou-se do local onde se escondera, ficando visível à luz do dia, tal como Maraclea. Lançou-lhe uma faca à coxa com enorme perícia e avançou para ela em corrida. A mais nova ergueu novamente o arco para a atingir, mas Priska rodou habilidosamente pelo chão, evitando a arma da outra. Agora, estavam frente a frente, ambas a sangrar e a empunhar ferozmente os seus intrumentos mortais.

Sem uma palavra, Priska atirou a faca que segurava nos dedos, mas Maraclea já soltava outra flecha e a rapariga teve de se atirar para o chão, desviando-se da trajectória num movimento quase impossível. Com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios, conjecturou que se a jovem de treze anos fosse assim tão boa com o arco não a teria falhado. Porém, o seu sorriso apenas se rasgou de orelha a orelha quando ergueu os olhos e observou o estrago que fizera - Maraclea estava estendida no chão, o arco frouxo na sua mão e a testa perfurada pela lâmina de Priska. Um canhão soara. Priska arrancou a faca sangrenta da cabeça da falecida, limpou-a numas folhas caídas e tornou a guardá-la no cinto. Partiu em busca de plantas medicinais, desejando fortemente que algum patrocinador lhe enviasse remédios verdadeiros para fazer os curativos.

Teve sorte, enviaram-lhe um creme para besuntar as feridas abertas e algumas ligaduras esterilizadas para as amarrar. Mesmo já estando tratada e a cicatrizar magicamente, resolveu resguardar-se na floresta até ao dia seguinte.


	7. Vencidos e Vencedores

Entretanto, na cidade, Leo mantinha-se como se mantivera durante todo o jogo: a caçar os lobos de noite, a retirar água da pedra e a apanhar o que encontrava, mudando constantemente de localização, pois o espaço ainda era extenso. Tinha imensas dúvidas quanto à inacção dos Gamemakers contra si, uma vez que fizera um largo banho de sangue na cornucópia, mas não tornara a matar a partir daí e todos sabiam que um concorrente tinha de dar espectáculo ou a equipa trataria de o atrair para situações perigosas. No entanto, Lennart não se vira confrontado por fenómenos climáticos que o arrastassem para a toca do predador e também não vira o seu território invadido por mutações destinadas a exterminá-lo.

Seth estava seguro quando à morte do rapaz de cicatrizes lhe pertencer e caçava dia e noite pelo do distrito 2 que parecia sempre três passos à sua frente - talvez estivesse mesmo, ainda ninguém entendera totalmente a sua táctica de sobrevivência. O único obstáculo para as metas de Seth é que Priska partilhava da mesma vontade que ele e queria matar Lennart, agora que já lhe matara a companheira tributo.

Assim, a última das profissionais tomara o rumo das construções de pedra, os seus ferimentos praticamente curados. Era o sexto dia e sobravam 3 tributos. A rapariga podia ser muito cheia de si, mas a confiança de qualquer um era abalada pela perspectiva de um Lennart ou de um Seth no seu encalço. Fizera a sua quota parte de estragos, mas também eles. Não sabia muito bem como operava Lennart, mas esta era exactamente a sua maior preocupação, uma vez que ele se podia ter limitado a esperar que os colegas se despachassem uns aos outros para depois se mostrar avassalador, matar os últimos e ganhar os Jogos da Fome.

Priska acessou os confins e limites das ruínas em busca de alguém para atacar. O que ela não sabia é que a cidade adquirira novas formas de tortura desde que ela fora embora, assim, o seu choque foi profundo quando avistou a figura bastante opaca - nada de translúcidos fantasmas - da sua falecida avó a observá-la, sossegadamente sentada sobre o que outrora fora uma parede composta. Piscou os olhos, tão aterrada pela visão que não teve sequer a capacidade de se recordar de que estava num local de massacre onde os sentidos de defesa não se deviam desligar nunca. Por este facto, não foi difícil para Seth atravessar uma espada pelo torso de Priska, no exacto momento em que a sua avó lhe lançava um sorriso estranhamente caridoso.

Seth ainda conseguiu ver uma mulher desaparecer magicamente, mas a sua preocupação foi outra e o jovem rapidamente se colocou em movimento. O que quer que tivesse distraído a ardilosa Priska não o podia apanhar agora. Ele precisava de uma maneira de atrair o outro, caso contrário, teria de fazer rondas intermináveis a procurá-lo. Como se alguma força telepática conseguisse ler os seus pensamentos, uma manada de búfalos (claramente criada e dirigida pelos Gamemakers) afigurou-se inesperadamente junto de Lennart que saíra para procurar comida. O rapaz das cicatrizes foi imediatamente impelido a correr sobre-humanamente para tentar escapar dos animais de grande portes que surgiam de todos os lados e o conduziam numa única direcção: a de Seth.

Mal os olhos esverdeados de Braun bateram na imagem esguia do inimigo, as criaturas foram absorvidas por um buraco térreo que se fechou tão depressa quanto se abrira.

O Profissonal empunhava a arma com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos, rapaz das pedras. Mostra-me o que vales.

Lennart não esperou outra solicitação do adversário para desembainhar de uma réplica exacta da espada do outro. Amargava o facto de ter deixado a sua lança para trás, mas não havia volta a dar. Com um golpe forte, arremessou a lâmina que foi bloqueada pela de Seth.

- Sabes que eu acho que essa coisa do aspecto é para enganar os ceguinhos. Não tens realmente estofo, tens?

Se Seth estava empenhado em tentar provocar, Leo estava mais interessado no real propósito do confronto, desfechando a arma no sentido do outro e conseguindo mesmo rasgar-lhe a pele num dos braços. Mas Seth não se deixou ficar e a sua espada esteve a milímetros do pescoço de Lennart que fez uma manobra de última hora e se safou. Seth estava impressionado, não contava com tanta força, nem com um espírito tão frio que se mantinha compenetrado mesmo com os supostos ataques verbais dele.

Lennart conseguiria chegar a ele mais uma vez. E outra. E outra. Estava obviamente a ganhar controlo sobre Seth que contava com muitas mais feridas abertas em sangue do que Leo. Então, os olhos quase sempre vazios de Lennart avistaram o mesmo tipo de criação dos Gamemakers que desconcentrara Priska mais cedo. Porém, foi com mais velocidade do que ela que Leo se centrou novamente no que estava a fazer, disferindo um lance perigoso sobre Seth que caiu indefeso sobre os joelhos, a arma estendida alguns passos à frente. Braun preparava-se para terminar a luta da forma mais sangrenta possível, mas então os seus ouvidos escutaram o que os seus olhos se recusavam a ver: a figura cantava. Não só a figura cantava, como a sua melodia ecoava pela cidade destruída, uma melodia tão límpida, tão esperançosa que fez com que os telespectadores se esquecem momentaneamente de que aqueles eram os Hunger Games, jogos de sobrevivência.

Lennart perdera o foco por breves segundos, o seu rosto inexpressivo agora desalinhado num misto de sofrimento e deslumbramento. Seth agarrou na arma em frente a si, rasgou a carne das pernas de Leo que se encontrava tão próximo de si e viu-o cair também de joelhos, embora Seth estivesse já levantado. Lennart ainda segurava a arma, podia contra-atacar, mas as suas pupilas permaneciam fixas na criatura que soltava sons harmoniosos. Seth esperou por uma defesa que nunca chegou; não teve mais a aguardar, arrancou-lhe a espada das mãos que pareciam meio frouxas e observou surpreso como os olhos de Lennart não se moveram nem por milímetros. Parecia uma derrota declarada, uma espécie de... suicídio. Seth aproveitou a dica e esticou a lâmina uma última vez.

E o vencedor daquela edição dos Jogos da Fome era anunciado com o eco de um último canhão que fora recentemente disparado. Por mais que a vitória fosse o seu desejo mais fervoroso, a sua mente fora ocupada e intrigada pela atitude do último concorrente a ser assassinado. Ele voltara-se num reflexo, mas não vira quem quer que estivesse a cantar. Talvez não fosse para ele ver, talvez aquela tivesse sido a maneira de o favorecerem e Seth tivesse sido, desde início, o concorrente preferido dos seus superiores...A enxurrada de perguntas era estacada somente pela memória de Lennart a fixar um ponto inacessível, os olhos a brilharem na expectativa de morrer e um sorriso; Seth podia jurar que vislumbrara um quase-sorriso na altura em que se livrara definitivamente dele. Por mais estranha que fosse a situação, o rapaz não teve mais tempo disponível para ponderar em instintos suicidas alheios. Uma escada desceu de um dos transportes para eles designados e o vencedor foi conduzido para o sítio devido.

Dentro do aerobarco foi dirigido a uma maca de operações, a sua cabeça já cheia pelas esperanças antecipadas de ouro e luxo à sua espera. Fechou os olhos para o mundo e os médicos ocuparam-se nos afazeres para repararem qualquer dano de maior. Para o olhar público passaram ainda algumas imagens do vencedor e, depois, as telas foram preenchidas por festejos, debates, o destacar deste ou daquele momento e a repetição incessante das últimas gravações em arena.

Hayden, um dos patrocinadores, estava ainda colado ao ecrã a digerir aquele final e a indagar a identidade da personagem mistério que fizera o sanguinário (?), decidido e irrevogavelmente letal Lennart, desistir no derradeiro segundo. No entanto, não era apenas isto que lhe ocupava os pensamentos; o facto de Seth parecer ser o único não afectado por o que quer que fossem aquelas pessoas era curioso. O público fora informado que aqueles seres eram, nada mais, nada menos do que os "espectros" de entes falecidos dos participantes, lembranças capazes de os levarem à loucura, na medida em que eram criaturas movidas pela saudade avassaladora sentida por quem as visualizava. Priska, a sem-coração, parecia verdadeiramente comovida pela imagem da avó.

Por um lado, havia a hipótese de Seth ser realmente beneficiado, mas os Gamemakers não o tornariam tão óbvio, pois não? Não, tinha de ser outra coisa. A possibilidade de ele não ter nenhum familiar ou amigo morto era muito remota...então, que outro motivo o levaria a não ser capaz de sentir empatia por qualquer falecido como os outros?

Hayden recostou-se na sua poltrona e escutou, num silêncio torturado, a euforia da multidão lá fora. Chegara à conclusão de que talvez Seth não nutrisse empatia nem por mortos, nem por vivos e para o jovem Hayden isto era ainda mais triste - _não há no mundo pessoa com maior fardo, do que aquela que não consegue sentir._


End file.
